In This Together
by adreamersimagination
Summary: They were the best of friends. They always promised to do everything together and that nothing would ever separate them. That's exactly what this next chapter brings for the group of best friends. The girls all find themselves pregnant at the same time and ready to bring the next generation into the world. Couples; Rucas, Joshaya, Smarkle, Zaynessa.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello! I have decided to write a new story of our favorite group of best friends! It's a fun idea that came to me and I wanted to write into a story. The four couples are all going to be expecting at the exact same time! It's something I thought might be fun to make a story and to see the different families developing. The couples will be Rucas, Joshaya, Smarkle, and Zaynessa. I hope that you all enjoy it! Let me know if there is anything you would like to see. Let me know if this is something you're interested in too! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 1**

"Do my feet look extra swollen to you?" Riley Friar asked, lifting her feet up onto the coffee table and wiggling her toes. She couldn't decide if they were swollen or she was just seeing things.

"No," Lucas Friar shook his head and then smirked at his twenty-eight year old wife. "They look perfect to me."

"You're just saying that," Riley rolled her eyes and dropped her feet onto the floor.

"I think you look perfect," Lucas insisted.

"You always say that to me," Riley raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"That's because I mean it," Lucas said. She smiled sweetly at her husband and leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Yuck," five year old Justin Friar stuck his tongue out at his mom and dad.

"Shouldn't you be in bed mister?" Riley raised an eyebrow at her son and watched him smile sheepishly at her.

"I wanted to say goodnight to you and daddy," Justin flashed her his best smile and she shook her head. He had inherited his dad's smile and always knew when exactly to use it. She always had a hard time saying no when Lucas used that smile on her and it seemed her son had learned the magic of it.

"Come here," Riley opened her arms and the little boy rushed over. He quickly crawled into her lap and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Are you sleepy, buddy?" Lucas asked, reaching out and ruffling his son's hair.

"A little," Justin shrugged and then looked up at his mom. She smiled as the green eyes that matched his dad's looked at her questioningly. "Hey mommy?"

"Yeah baby?" Riley asked.

"When the baby comes, is it going to be just like when Kayden was born?" Justin asked.

"Kind of," Riley nodded.

"But this time you are going to have a little sister," Lucas said.

Riley smiled and felt her chest fill with her love. She looked down at her five month bump and thought of the little girl that would be joining their family in just four months. Her oldest, Justin Joshua Friar, was five years old and their baby. The two had found out they were pregnant with him just two months after getting married at twenty-three. To say they were surprised was an understatement but it ended up being the best surprise to date. That was until Riley found out two years later that they were expecting another little boy, Kayden Joseph Friar. He was the sweetest little boy in the world and meant the world to his parents and brother. He won the heart of just about anyone he talked to.

"Do you think she's going to look like you momma?" Justin asked.

"We don't know," Lucas shrugged.

"I hope she does," Justin said.

"Yeah?" Riley smiled at her son.

"Yeah," Justin nodded. "Because then she will be pretty."

"You're a great kid, you know that?" Riley leaned forward and kissed the top of her son's brown hair. Suddenly, the three Friar's heard little footsteps and saw the youngest of the family standing in the living room with his teddy bear.

"What are you doing awake, little man?" Lucas asked, opening his arms and waiting for Kayden to jump into them.

"Bad dream," the three year old whimpered and rested his head on his dad's chest.

"Well you are safe now," Riley promised as she reached out to brush a piece of dirty blonde hair off his face. His brown eyes that matched hers looked up at her and she could see the fear.

"Can we all lay here?" Justin asked.

"Of course," Lucas nodded.

"As long as you want," Riley said. The family of four, almost five, snuggled together on the couch and savored the moment. It was one of those moments that they loved most.

"I love you," Lucas smiled at his wife.

"I love you too," Riley smiled back. She snuggled her son close to her and reached out to run Kayden's arm comfortingly. "And we love both of you."

"Love you," Justin whispered.

"Love you," Kayden mumbled as his eyes got heavy and soon the two Friar boys were asleep. Riley and Lucas shared a smile as they watched their sons fall asleep.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Are there any cookies?" Isadora Smackle-Minkus looked into the pantry and then over at her husband. He looked up from his laptop and shrugged.

"I don't know," Farkle Minkus said. "Do you not see any?"

"Would I be asking you if I saw any?" Smackle shot her a husband a look.

"What's wrong?" Farkle asked, immediately noticing something was off about his wife.

"Do I look extra big to you today?" Smackle asked. She rested her hands on her seven month bump and turned sideways. "I feel extra big."

"I think you look beautiful," Farkle insisted. He stood up from his seat and walked over to where she was standing, immediately resting his hands on her bump.

"You have to say that," Smackle shook her head.

"I do not have to say anything," Farkle disagreed.

"I feel so bloated today," Smackle said and rested her back against the counter.

"How can I help?" Farkle asked, feeling bad.

"A hug might be nice," Smackle smiled softly.

"Now that I can do," Farkle nodded.

He walked over towards his wife and immediately pulled her into his arms. He tried to pull her as close as he could without crushing her bump. When the two were twenty-five, they decided that they were ready to get married. After being together for over ten years, they knew marriage was the next step for them. It was something they were completely ready for. They enjoyed being married and just them for three years before they decided they were ready to expand their family. After about eight months of trying, Smackle found out she was pregnant and now they were two months away from meeting their little girl.

"Do you have to go into work today?" Smackle asked, pulling back to look at her husband. She saw his computer and papers set up on the kitchen table and really hoped that he didn't have to go into the lab today.

"Nope," Farkle shook his head. "I took the whole weekend off. I got most of my work done this week so that I could spend the weekend with you."

"How would you feel about watching a movie in bed?" Smackle asked.

"That sounds perfect to me," Farkle agreed. "Maybe I'll even order Chinese food later."

"You do love me," Smackle smiled. For the last week, all she had been craving was Chinese and Farkle was hoping this craving passed soon. He wasn't sure how much more Chinese food he could handle.

"I do," Farkle nodded. "I love both of you."

"And we love you too," Smackle promised. She felt her husband rest his hands on her growing bump again and then lean forward to kiss her. She smiled right before their lips touched and felt the love swarm through her body. She was sure that she would always feel like this. She would always love kissing Farkle Minkus.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"So, what do you think Hannah?" Maya Matthews smiled at her four year old daughter. The mini blonde lifted a finger up to her chin and pretended to think about it for a minute.

"I like the blue," Hannah Penelope Matthews said.

"Of course you do," Josh Matthews shook his head at his daughter. The blonde eyed cutie looked up at her dad and flashed him the little smirk that she inherited from her mom.

"I told you the blue was the perfect color for the nursery," Maya stuck her tongue out at her husband and he rolled his eyes.

"Hannah," Josh kneeled down in front of his daughter and held out the green paint chip. "Are you sure you don't like the green?"

"I'm sure," Hannah nodded.

"What can I say?" Maya shrugged her shoulders. "She has good taste just like her mom."

"I have good taste!" Josh insisted.

"I mean," Maya playfully smirked. "You did marry me."

"Well aren't you just so confident?" Josh smirked right back at her.

"I am," Maya smiled and then chuckled softly.

The blonde felt her heart start to race from the look her husband was giving her. After twelve years together, she knew the spark between them was as strong as ever. When Maya turned sixteen, she and Josh had finally decided to end their long game. Neither could wait much longer and wanted to be with each other more than anything. It ended up being the best decision of their lives. At just twenty-one, Maya married the love of her life and never looked back. For the next three years, they traveled and she got inspiration for her art while he photographed the world. Then at twenty-four, Maya found out that she was pregnant with their little girl. Now here they were four years later, standing in the nursery, and getting ready to welcome their son in just three months.

"What did your mom bribe you with?" Josh asked, looking back into his daughter's blue eyes.

"Joshua!" Maya shot her husband a look and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bribe me?" Hannah repeated.

"What did she tell you that you could have if you picked blue?" Josh elaborated.

"Cookies!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Hannah," Maya groaned.

"Ha!" Josh jumped up and pointed at his wife. "I knew it."

"Oops," Hannah shrugged her shoulders and smiled innocently at her mom.

"You may think you're sneaky Maya Penelope but I know you," Josh took a step closer to his wife and smirked.

"What happened to our secret?" Maya looked down at her mini-me.

"I can't lie to daddy," Hannah insisted.

"That's right," Josh ruffled her hair. "Lying is very bad."

"Do I still get my cookies?" Hannah asked, looking between her mom and dad.

"First you have to pick a color," Josh said. He crouched down in front of her and held up the green paint chip. "Do you like the green?"

"Or do you like the blue?" Maya asked, quickly walking over and kneeling down in front of her daughter. She and Josh were kneeling shoulder to shoulder, right in front of their daughter.

"Hmm," Hannah lifted her finger to her chin and scrunched her face in concentration. Both Maya and Josh had to hold back a chuckle because she looked so adorable. "I like the blue."

"Yes!" Maya pumped her fist up in the air and heard her husband groan in protest.

"Sorry daddy," Hannah walked over and wrapped her arms around her dad. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his little girl. Maya smiled at the two of them because it was her favorite sight in the world. There was no doubt in her mind that Hannah was a daddy's girl. She felt the baby shift and rested a hand on her six month baby bump.

"How about those cookies?" Maya suggested.

"Really?" Hannah widened her blue eyes in excitement.

"And pizza," Josh added.

"Yay!" Hannah cheered and rushed out of the room.

"I swear she gets that from Riles," Maya rolled her eyes and chuckled. She then softened her eyes and looked at her husband. "Are you really okay with the blue?"

"Are you happy with it?" Josh asked.

"I am," Maya nodded.

"Then I am more than okay with it," Josh promised.

"I love you Josh," Maya smiled.

"I love you too," Josh leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Come on mommy and daddy!" Hannah called and the two parents laughed, standing up to walk out of the room.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"We need to move," Vanessa Babineaux announced as she walked into the master bedroom.

"What?" Zay Babineaux raised an eyebrow and looked over from where he was laying in their bed.

"I said that we need to move," Vanessa repeated as she got into the bed with her husband.

"Why do we need to move?" Zay asked. He felt her shift around and then saw her rest her hands on her almost eight month baby bump.

"Because there is no room in this apartment," Vanessa lifted her hands up and then dropped them on the bed in frustration.

"What are you talking about?" Zay scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "There is plenty of room in this apartment. This is a two bedroom and the last time I checked we were only having one baby."

"Are you being funny right now?" Vanessa shot him a look.

"I'm being confused right now," Zay said. He turned his body so that he was fully facing his wife. "What's going on?"

"The baby is going to be here in a month," Vanessa said and the panic filled her face. "A month! I feel like we have nothing ready."

"We have everything ready. The only thing that's left to put together is the changing table," Zay said.

"What if we aren't ready?" Vanessa whispered and his eyes softened. He could see that she was genuinely concerned about this.

After the groups trip to Texas in eighth grade, Zay and Vanessa had decided to keep in touch. At first they flirted with the idea of dating but then realized the distance might be too hard for them. They always stayed close friends and would talk all the time with the possibility of dating in the future. Then when they turned seventeen, Zay found out Vanessa was going to college in New York. It felt like fate to the both of them and they finally gave into their feelings. It was a love that grew stronger every day and by twenty- four, the two were married. It was the best decision they had ever made and now four years later, they were ready to welcome their first child into the world.

"I don't think any first time parent is ever ready," Zay insisted. "They are always nervous and afraid that they are going to mess up."

"Do you think we are going to mess up?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course we are," Zay nodded. "We are going to make mistakes but we are going to learn from them. We are going to learn from each other. But you know what?"

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"No one is ever going to love our little boy the way we are going to. We are going to be there for him from the minute he is born and for the rest of our lives," Zay explained.

"So you think we can do this?" Vanessa asked. She felt her husband reach out and grab onto her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I know we can do this," Zay insisted.

"As long as we have each other," Vanessa smiled at her husband.

"Always," Zay promised.

"I would scoot over to kiss you but my entire body kind of fell asleep," Vanessa giggled. "The baby has decided that he doesn't want me to move from this exact stop."

"Blaming our kid already?" Zay smirked.

"I could blame you," Vanessa teased.

"How about I just come over there and kiss you?" Zay suggested.

"I think that's a good idea," Vanessa nodded. She watched as her husband scooted closer to her and then cupped her cheeks in his hands. He smiled at her once more and then leaned forward to kiss her.

"I love you," Zay whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," Vanessa promised.

"And we love you Zay junior," Zay leaned down and kissed her bump.

"That is not his name," Vanessa shook her head and laughed.

"Well until we decide on one that is what I am going to call him!" Zay insisted.

"Whatever you say," Vanessa smirked and then felt her husband lean over to kiss her again.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Ugh," Vanessa groaned. She rested her hand on her back and slowly sat down on the couch in Topanga's.

"You sure look ready to have that baby," Maya smiled sympathetically at her friend. She had remembered being that pregnant with Hannah and the aches she felt.

"I still have a month to go," Vanessa sighed and then rested her back against the couch.

"I'm right there with you," Smackle rested her hand on her bump and nodded. "I mean, I have two months to go but I feel the exhaustion."

"And then the two of us are a month apart," Riley said as she gestured between herself and Maya.

"Can you believe within the next four months were are going to have a new baby every month?" Farkle asked, looking around at all of his pregnant friends.

"Two boys and two girls," Josh nodded.

"Can you believe that we are all having babies at the exact same time?" Lucas smirked.

"I bet you girls made some kind of pact about this," Zay looked at his wife and then three friends.

"We would never," Maya shook her head.

"It's just weird timing," Smackle insisted.

"But awesome," Riley smiled. "We did always say that it would be cool to have babies at the same time."

"Now our kids can be best friends like us," Vanessa smiled at the group.

"Maybe they will marry each other," Farkle laughed.

"Well we know Riley's and Maya's won't be getting married," Zay smirked. "That would just be weird."

"No one is marrying my little girl!" Lucas shook his head and rested a hand on his wife's baby bump.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Maya smirked at her friend. "No one good enough for your daughter?"

"She can't date until she's thirty," Lucas insisted.

"I'm not even thirty and we have two, almost three kids. Plus have been together for fourteen years," Riley pointed out.

"That's different," Lucas shook his head.

"Whatever you say man," Farkle laughed.

"I just love that we all get to experience this together," Riley rested her hands on her bump and smiled at her friends.

"Me too," Maya nodded.

"We did always say we would do everything together," Zay laughed.

"We just took it very literally," Josh smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Riley insisted. Everyone agreed with her and smiled at the group around them. They couldn't imagine a better chapter for this part of their lives.

"Does anyone else have a serious craving for Chinese food?" Smackle asked.

"No," Farkle groaned and suddenly he saw the three other girls widen their eyes.

"I do," Vanessa nodded.

"Me too," Riley and Maya both said.

"Chinese it is," Lucas said. The guys knew better than to get in the way of their wives cravings.

"Chop chop," Smackle clapped her hands at everyone. The group laughed and the guys knew that they were in for a fun few months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Oh my goodness, you all are amazing. They amount of response and support I have already received on this story is so heartwarming. This is going to be a fun story. Not much drama is going to take place, maybe very little drama. It is supposed to be a fluffy, family fun story. I will explore all the different romantic relationships and the different friendships. Let me know if there is anything you'd like to see. I will always try to incorporate it into the story. Thank you again for the support, it's amazing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 2**

"Crystal?" Riley asked, turning over in bed and looking over at where her husband was getting changed for the day.

"Are you serious?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and stopped buttoning his shirt. "You want to name our daughter Crystal?"

"It was in the name book that I was looking at last night," Riley explained.

"And Crystal stuck out to you?" Lucas asked.

"No," Riley shook her head. "But it's the only way I can get you to talk about our baby's name."

"I talk about it," Lucas insisted.

"I know," Riley nodded and then sighed as she rested her hands on her growing bump.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, immediately realizing that something was going on with his wife.

"What if we can't come up with a name?" Riley asked. "We knew Justin and Kayden's names really early in my pregnancy. Like almost as soon as I found out they were boys."

"We will come up with a name," Lucas insisted.

"I want to be able to call her the name we pick and not baby girl Friar," Riley explained.

"I mean," Lucas smirked. "Baby girl Friar is a pretty cute name."

"Oh hush," Riley tossed a pillow at him and he chuckled as he walked over to sit with her on the bed. He reached out and brushed a piece of hair off her face. "Am I just being crazy?"

"Riley Matthews? Crazy?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"It's Riley Friar mister," Riley shot him a look and he smirked.

"My bad," Lucas laughed and then scooted closer to lay down with her.

"Can you believe we are about to have our third baby?" Riley asked.

"It's pretty surreal," Lucas said and reached out to rest a hand on her baby bump.

"And to think this all started one day on the subway," Riley smiled as she thought back to their meeting all those years ago.

"She better not fall for a guy on the subway," Lucas said and ran a thumb over her bump. "Better yet, she's not allowed to ride the subway."

"Oh whatever," Riley rolled her eyes and laughed. "She can absolutely ride the subway and I hope she meets someone as amazing as you."

"How about we name her first and then deal with her potential future boyfriends?" Lucas suggested.

"Deal," Riley nodded and then leaned forward. Lucas caught onto what she was doing and met her halfway, their lips meeting in the middle. The kiss still sent fireworks throughout their bodies and it was a feeling they knew would last forever.

"Do you hear that?" Lucas asked.

"I hear little footsteps," Riley nodded when she heard the sounds of their sons' footsteps. They shared one more kiss before preparing for whatever their day held.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Can I run this art gallery one day?" Hannah asked, looking all around her mom's art gallery.

"Do you want to?" Maya asked. She walked over where her mini-me was sitting and gently took a seat on the couch in the corner with her.

"Maybe," Hannah shrugged. "Or I could take pictures like daddy."

"You could," Maya nodded. "You can do whatever makes you happy, baby girl."

"I can?" Hannah asked. "Can I be a teacher like Aunt Riley?"

"If you want to," Maya nodded again. "All I want for you in this world is to be happy. If teaching makes you happy, then do it. If art makes you happy, then make that your dream. It's your world."

"Do you think my brother will like me?" Hannah asked, her eyes darting to her mom's growing bump.

"Like you?" Maya repeated. "I think he is going to love you. He is going to absolutely adore you and look up to you for everything."

"What's his name?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Maya said and then rested her hands on her six month bump. "Your daddy and I haven't decided yet."

"Can we go see Aunt Riley?" Hannah asked. Maya saw the bright smile on her daughter's face and it filled her heart with love. The little girl absolutely loved her godmother and it made the blonde incredibly happy. She loved that her daughter loved her best friend almost as much as she did.

"She's teaching right now," Maya said after checking her watch and then saw the disappointed look on her face. "But when school is over then we can go see her."

"Promise?" Hannah asked. She lifted her eyebrow in the same way that Josh did when he was questioning something.

"Promise," Maya chuckled and ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Mommy!" Hannah shrieked and then straightened out her hair.

"I love you," Maya smiled and leaned over to kiss her daughter's cheek.

"I love you too," Hannah flashed her a sweet smile.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I have been thinking about this cheese burger all day," Zay said after the waitress placed his plate on the table.

"When are you not thinking about food?" Lucas smirked at his best friend before taking a sip of his water. The four guys were finally getting together for lunch and having some much needed guy time.

"Be quiet," Zay shot him a look before taking a big bite of his food. He leaned out a content sigh and nodded. "Worth the wait."

"Same old Zay," Farkle shook his head and laughed.

"I don't think he'll ever change," Josh smirked before tossing a fry into his mouth.

"I'm choosing to ignore all of you right now," Zay said.

"As usual," Lucas laughed.

"I'm about to have a baby in a month," Zay said. "Be nice to me."

"You getting nervous?" Josh asked.

"I don't think I'm as nervous as Vanessa is," Zay said. "The other day she insisted that we had to move because our apartment wasn't big enough for the three of us."

"You guys have a two bedroom though," Lucas raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's what I said," Zay nodded. "She eventually agreed but she is so nervous that everything is making her nervous right now."

"Smackle just thinks she looks huge all the time now," Farkle said. "Like every time I walk into the room she asks if she looks bigger."

"Riley was like that when she was pregnant with Justin," Lucas said. "She cried all the time because she thought she was too big and I wouldn't love her anymore."

"Seeing Smackle pregnant makes me love her even more," Farkle explained. "I can't explain it but seeing her carry my child is a feeling I will never be able to explain."

"Trust me man," Josh nodded. "We all get that."

"Seeing the woman you love so much carry your child is the best feeling in the world," Zay agreed. "Probably the best feeling."

"Then they give birth to the baby and you didn't think it was possible but you fall even more in love with them," Lucas added.

"What happened to us?" Zay asked.

"What do you mean?" Farkle raised an eyebrow.

"We used to talk about video games and sports and the movies but know we are sitting here talking about our pregnant wives," Zay said.

"We grew up," Josh laughed.

"We fell in love," Lucas added.

"And to think we have all been with our ladies since middle school," Farkle said.

"Technically Maya and I got together in high school," Josh pointed.

"Vanessa and I too," Zay said.

"But you both knew you wanted them in middle school," Farkle said and then shot Josh a look. "Even if you tried to deny it."

"Oh jeez," Josh rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're never going to hear the end of that one," Lucas laughed.

"We figured it out," Josh said.

"Someday," Zay smirked.

"It was romantic!" Josh insisted. The guys all laughed because they knew it was a great love story. They knew that all their love stories were great ones.

"So," Farkle said. "How about those sports?"

"Oh here we go," Zay rolled his eyes and everyone laughed.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"You guys still can't decide on a color?" Maya asked.

"No," Smackle shook her head and sighed. She leaned back against the couch in Topanga's and rested her hands on her growing bump.

"What are the choices?" Vanessa asked, shifting slightly and attempting to make herself comfortable on the couch.

"Either a light pink or light yellow," Smackle said.

"Those are both pretty choices," Vanessa smiled softly.

"We didn't want to do purple since Riley is doing that for her nursery," Smackle explained.

"I don't think she would have minded," Maya said. Everyone knew from the moment Riley found out she was having a girl that the nursery was going to be a shade of purple.

"I know," Smackle nodded. "We just wanted something different."

"Do you want to head to the school now?" Maya asked, looking at her watch and noticing the time. School would be over within the next half hour and they were all going to meet Riley there. She was anxious to see her best friend. She always loved seeing Riley.

"Yeah," Vanessa nodded. She held out her right hand and wiggled her fingers at her friends. Maya chuckled and walked over to help the girl up. "Thanks."

"No worries," Maya smiled. "I was there once and will be there sooner than we think."

"As much as I love being pregnant," Vanessa said and then rested her hands on her growing bump. "I'm not going to miss these parts of it."

"But seeing your son will make it all worth it," Smackle said.

"That's very true," Vanessa smiled and then smiled even wider when she felt him kick.

"Did he kick?" Maya widened her eyes in excitement.

"He did," Vanessa nodded and then felt the two place their hands on her belly. He kicked again and they both smiled in excitement.

"He's got a good kick," Smackle said.

"Tell me about it," Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Especially at three in the morning."

"Still?" Maya smiled sympathetically.

"Still," Vanessa nodded. "I'll sleep again one day."

"In like eighteen years," Smackle said and they all chuckled in agreement.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"What are you guys doing here?" Maya raised an eyebrow when she saw her husband and best guy friends walking in the hallway of their old middle school.

"Walking back with Zay," Josh explained. "We had a late lunch and were coming back to get our cars."

"Late lunch?" Maya laughed. He walked over and kissed the top of her head, earning a smile from his wife.

"You know it," Josh smirked. "Where's our kid?"

"You know," Maya shrugged. "Wandering around New York City."

"Oh yeah?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

"She has her cellphone though so she'll call if there is a problem," Maya teased. Josh just laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "She wanted to hang out with Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. Especially when she found out Justin and Kayden were there."

"That makes more sense," Josh nodded.

"I swear you two are pros at getting lost in your own world," Zay said.

"Says the man who immediately walked towards Vanessa and rested his hands on her belly," Lucas said.

"Oh whatever man," Zay rolled his eyes.

"He's right," Vanessa nodded.

"My own wife can't betray me!" Zay pretended to look offended.

"I love you," Vanessa smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"You better," Zay pretended to glare at her.

"Do you guys remember how often we would just stand out in this hallway and deal with our problems?" Farkle asked, looking around the hallway. It still looked and felt the same to him.

"Not all of us," Smackle said.

"Are you causing a scene out here?" Riley stood in the doorway of her classroom and rested her hands on her hips.

"Riles!" Maya smiled when she saw her pregnant best friend and rushed over to hug her.

"Hi Peaches," Riley smiled and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"It's still Riley and Maya," Zay smirked.

"We never had a chance," Josh smirked at Lucas.

"I accepted that a long time ago," Lucas chuckled. He saw his wife look over at him and smile, sending a rush of love to his chest. She was still as beautiful as the girl he fell in love with in middle school. If not, even more beautiful.

"Who would've thought that Riley would one day be teaching in her dad's old classroom?" Farkle asked. They all walked into the classroom and the ones who had class there felt a wave of nostalgia rush over them.

"Which was your seat, Zay?" Vanessa asked, looking over at her husband.

"This one," Zay pointed to the desk he always sat in. He walked over and ran a hand over the top of the desk. "I sat behind Lucas."

"You did," Lucas nodded and walked over to his old desk.

"And next to me," Farkle said as he walked to his old desk.

"Didn't you sit in front of him?" Smackle looked over at Riley.

"I did," Riley nodded and then walked over to her desk. "Next to Maya."

"Always," Maya nodded and leaned against her old desk.

"Do you think we still fit in these desks?" Farkle asked.

"I don't think Lucas ever fit in his desk," Zay smirked at his best friend.

"I did too!" Lucas insisted. He went to sit in his desk and felt his knees bunch up underneath him. "Okay, it's kind of a tight squeeze."

"I still kind of fit," Zay said. It was a little tight but not as bad as he thought.

"Me too," Farkle nodded. He was in the same situation as Zay.

"I'm going to have to sit sideways," Riley chuckled. "There is no way that my pregnant belly will fit in this desk."

"Mine either," Maya nodded. She, like Riley, sat sideways and faced her best friend.

"I mean it's not like you ever faced the front of the classroom anyway," Lucas smirked. "You were always looking over at Riley."

"Shut it Huckleberry," Maya shot him a look and he raised his hands in defense.

"I'm just going to sit in Riley's chair," Vanessa nodded towards her friend's desk and everyone chuckled.

"That's probably for the best," Zay nodded in agreement with his wife and smiled sweetly at her.

"So, this is where the rebellious Maya Hart sat and caused chaos?" Josh crouched down by his wife's desk.

"And solved all of Riley and Lucas's problems," Maya teased.

"Not all of them!" Riley insisted but knew there was no point. They spent a lot of time in these desks talking about her relationship.

"I wish I had gone here with you guys," Smackle said. She walked over to where her husband was sitting and leaned her hip against his shoulder. He rested his hand on her bump and smiled up at his wife.

"Me too," Vanessa said. She slowly stood up from her chair and walked over to where Zay was. She ran her fingers through his hair and he smiled at her.

"You know what's crazy to think about?" Lucas asked.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"One day our kids could be sitting in these desks," Lucas said and looked around at all of his best friends. "Our kids could sit here and deal with their problems."

"They will have their own Mr. Matthews," Maya smiled.

"Or maybe their own Mrs. Friar," Farkle said and Riley blushed slightly.

"Yeah Riles," Maya nodded at her best friend. "You could teach the next generation."

"At least we would know that they are in good hands," Josh agreed.

"Very good hands," Vanessa nodded.

"Maybe one day," Riley smiled and looked around at her best friends.

They were all sitting in their same desks but this time it was different, better. Farkle wasn't the shy nerd that got picked on. He was the intelligent, loveable guy with his beautiful pregnant wife. Zay wasn't the new kid with a troubled past. He was the fiercely loyal friend, in love with his childhood sweetheart. Lucas wasn't the mysterious guys from Texas. He was the vet he always dreamed of becoming married to the love of his life. Maya wasn't the rebellious troublemaker. She was the artist building a life with the only man she ever loved. Riley wasn't the awkward, insecure girl. She was the teacher that got to live her life with the man of her dreams. Once upon a time they were just a bunch of middle schoolers who had a teacher. A teacher who taught them to live their dreams and follow their hearts and that was exactly what they were doing, together.


End file.
